


Wings

by hipsterlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Harry has wings..., Insecure Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mute Harry, Shy Louis, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterlarry/pseuds/hipsterlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was abandoned on the steps of a world renowned school and was raised by it's Headmaster. He ignores everyone and everything that isn't his father or authority figures, until Louis Tomlinson arrives and Harry has never felt this way before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a cold damp February night when the Headmaster of the world renowned Tomulier private school and college, received a call from the head security office requesting his presence, they had found a baby that was left on the front steps of the main gate of the campus. Although the security had already informed Headmaster Payne that the baby was unusual, Headmaster Payne decided to see the baby and see what he could do, as he was a very kind hearted man.

By the time the Headmaster arrived all four principles of the schools had arrived to see the commotion.

"May I ask how you came across the baby?" The Headmaster asked. He had yet to see the actual baby.

"Gate keeper was doing rounds sir." The head security officer informed the Headmaster politely, while escorting Headmaster Payne farther into the main office building.

The head security officer stopped at a door labeled 'Office' and entered with the Headmaster not far behind.

On the table in the middle of the room lay a small baby boy wrapped in soft blue blankets. Headmaster Payne asked the security officer the unusual part of the boy. The man quickly nodded, picking up the baby boy and gently removing the blankets causing the infant to whine in discomfort.

There on the back of the baby boy were two very small black wings. Dark and menacing yet looking strong and protective even in their premature development.

With the new knowledge the Headmaster took the infant back to his home on campus after thanking the security officers and dismissing the four principles.

When he arrived home the baby had opened his eyes, still the bright new born baby blue, looking curiously up at the Headmaster. Headmaster Payne smiled down at him deciding to name the infant Harry.

Harry grew up a quiet young boy. His wings ever growing. He was accepted by everyone at the school and attended lessons with the students as he pleased. Headmaster Payne had raised Harry as a son and had much love for the boy. He had accepted that Harry didn't prefer talking relatively quickly and wasn't concerned because the boy showed no signs of unhappiness or discontent. He had also discovered that he was the only person Harry had ever spoken to.

Harry was still quiet when he reached his teenage years, still only every talking to his father. His normally straight hair was becoming ever so violently curly, and his vibrant green eyes shining brighter. He had also completed his education and spent his time wandering the school grounds getting lost in thoughts. His wings still accepted by everyone in school, and had developed fully by the age of nineteen. He too had developed fully. His tall muscular build, not going unnoticed due to his lack of wearing shirts because of the discomfort they caused his wings, had many of the young ladies on school grounds daydreaming. His chocolate colored hair curled to perfection, and his green eyes a deep shade of the most precious emerald.

Still at the age of nineteen he did not associate with anyone but his father and the teachers, while still only speaking to his father.

He didn't feel the need to associate with other students.

That was, until Louis Tomlinson.


	2. Harry

Harry was making his daily wanderings, by foot and air, lost in thought with the sun beating down on the hot autumn day. Countless people had tried to make conversation with him today and he ignored them all, again. He doesn't know why they try when he has never talked to or let alone acknowledged any students before. 

He took off to the sky's once again having gotten tired of using his legs. He circled around the campus before deciding to land on the ledge of the of the high school entrance building as all of the incoming freshmen begin their new lives as high school students. He sat and stared out letting the cool breeze rustle through his large black wings, the chatter, gasps, and looks not going unnoticed, but rather ignored. 

Louis Tomlinson was to start in the high school division of the prestigious Tomulier private schools and college. He was beyond nervous when pulling up to the school and unloading all of his luggage from the limousine. With a wave goodbye to the nice driver he picked up his small amount of bags and entered the new domain through the large gate along with the other students. 

His nervousness increased as he entered the school, but was forgotten as soon as a very bubbly and very cheery blonde with blue eyes bounded over with a tall dark skinned god with perfectly styled jet black hair.

"Hi, I'm Niall and this is my boyfriend Zayn." The blonde said happily. 

Louis was a little shocked at the sudden greeting, being used to no one really talking to him, but quickly recovered and responded. 

"Hi I'm Louis." He said shakily. Simple, but effective.

Niall grinned largely. "Mate you look really nervous so I'm guessing you're a new student all together?" 

Louis nodded. "Starting my junior year." He replied. 

"Oh! So are we! We'll be the best of friends!" Niall yelled and laughed.

Louis chuckled at Niall's outburst until he overheard a conversation from one of the surrounding groups of girls saying how they couln't wait to see 'Harry' again and how they wished 'Oh so much' that he wouldn't ignore them. The curiosity overtook Louis and he found himself asking Niall about this 'Harry'.

"He's the Headmaster's adopted son. Been here since we were in primary division. He's really quiet and ignores everyone but the teachers and his father. He's a few years older than us and apparently really smart too. Finished all of his schooling at fifteen. He tends to just walk and fly around now still ignoring every student no matter how hard they try to get his attention." Zayn explained. Louis made a confused face when Zayn mentioned 'fly'. "Oh and word of advice. Never. Touch his wings." Zayn added on. 

"Wings?" Louis asked out of confusion and disbelief. 

Zayn nodded with a serious expression which made Louis even more confused. Louis could hear the flapping of bird wings in the distance and he could tell by how loud they were that they belonged to a very, very large bird. When the sound got closer girls began to screech and screams of 'Harry!' could be heard from everywhere. By this time both Niall and Zayn were pointing to the sky as if it held all the answers. 

Louis finally looked up at the sky to see a very large pair of black wings attached to the back of positively one of the most attractive people he had ever had the privilege to see. He assumed this person with the magnificent body and wings-how is that even possible?- was Harry. 

Harry was still at his perch, still looking out when he felt the sudden urge to look down at the students. Which never happened so not only was he surprised he looked, it seemed everyone else was too. The girls were desperately trying to gain his attention while the boys admired. His eyes stopped their search when they landed on a beautiful and stunning, cerulean blue eyed boy. Their eyes connected as the boy looked up and his eyed held the same look of wonder. 

Harry sat up and took off from his perch, flying directly to the beautiful blue eyed boy. All of the screams from the girls had disappeared as Harry got closer and closer.

Louis was stock still and frozen as Harry began to fly in his direction. His green eyes still staring intently into his own. 

Harry landed not two feet before Louis and the entire courtyard had gone silent, watching and waiting for what could possibly happen next. 

Louis' breathing became ragged as Harry stepped closer ever so slowly. Harry lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers across Louis cheeks and jawline in awe of how soft and velvety his skin felt. Louis remained still and quiet, subtly examining Harry's face. It was completely silent while the two boys exchanged gentle touches and curious eyes, so silent a pin could be heard if it was dropped on the grass. 

Harry was staring at Louis as if he was the most wonderful thing in the world. Louis recognized this, confused he still let his body relax feeling oddly comfortable. He continued to stare into Harry's eyes as he sighed in content and lent into Harry's touch. He wasn't sure why he felt so comforted by Harry's presence. A warm surge ran through Louis every time Harry's hand made a graze on his skin. 

Harry was ecstatic when Louis had relaxed and smiled. Harry let himself smile for the first time in front of anyone who wasn't his father. 

A collective gasp sounded through the still very crowded courtyard and it brought the two boys from their trance. Harry immediately dropped his hand and his face went back to his normal blank look. 

Even though Louis only saw it for a second, Harry's smile was completely gorgeous and it made Louis heart skip a beat. When Harry dropped his hand though, Louis immediately went cold. 

Harry stepped back and took off flying once again, leaving Louis standing alone and letter chatter of the students resume. 

Louis turned back to a very wide eyed Niall and Zayn.

"He acknowledged you." Zayn stated in disbelief. "He never acknowledges students." He continued. 

The chatter of the rest of the students had died down to hushed whispers between huddled groups. Occasionally taking a glance or two in Louis' direction. They were non doubt talking about him and his recent exchange with the schools quiet winged occupant. 

Niall, Zayn, and Louis seem to have a silent agreement as they start to make their way towards the dormitory building. 

Headmaster Payne sat at his desk looking through the window where he watched the recent exchange of his son and a new stranger. 

He smiled to himself and continued working.


	3. A walk through the garden

The next few days Harry found himself constantly thinking of the blue eyed boy. He found out that the boy's name is Louis. A beautiful name for a beautiful person. As stalker-ish as it sounds Harry had been following Louis around. Not only to see whether the boy was nice and worth his time, but to just watch him. Everything he did, Harry thought it was beautiful. Harry didn't watch him sleep or anything, he wasn't that imposing, he had manners to provide privacy when necessary. Besides the small stalking tendency Harry was waiting for the right moment to approach Louis. He didn't want to do it with a crowd of people around them, but in a private silent world. 

It was on the fourth day of waiting and watching when Harry found his chance. Zayn, Niall and Louis were out in the back garden after dinner taking a stroll. Harry landed gracefully in front of them and looked to Louis. 

Louis looked to Zayn and Niall who both had curious looks on their faces. Louis nodded in confirmation and they nodded back, walking away. 

When Louis looked back to Harry he had a small smile upon his face which Harry returned. 

"Would you like to walk with me?" Louis asked softly.

Harry nodded, entranced by Louis wonderful voice, and walked closer to Louis as he turned around. The walked in a strangely comfortable silence as they looked around the garden. 

"I know you've been following me Harry." Louis states confidently. "You aren't very good at sneaking around." Louis chuckled. 

It was true Harry was terrible at sneaking around and hiding. He felt the heat rush to his face and he looked down in embarrassment. It seems he still didn't understand the fact that the girls on campus won't leave him alone. 

Harry thought that Louis chuckle was the best sound he'd ever heard, and he couldn't wait to hear his giggles or actual laugh. 

Harry couldn't deny the fact that he wasn't good at hiding so he simply shrugged, smiling at Louis. 

They continued walking just comfortable in each others presence. They walked all the way back to Louis dorm hall ignoring all of the dirty stares, glances, and glares Louis received. 

When they reached the large double doors they stopped, turned to each other, and looked into each others eyes with a faint smile etched to both of their lips.

"Would you like to come in or do you have something to do?" Louis asked with a smile. 

Harry shook his head 'no' and shoved his thumb over his shoulder, signaling he had to go. Louis nodded still smiling. He stood on the tips of his toes and lightly pressed his lips to Harry's cheek.

Harry immediately blushed and grinned, a warm feeling spreading through him. Louis stepped back and with a little wave and a final smile he was heading back up to his dorm leaving Harry with a dopey smile and a stomach full of butterflies. Harry immediately took off towards his father's office. He opened the large oak doors to find his father at his desk with a knowing smile on his face. 

"How was Louis today?" Headmaster Payne asked, his smile only growing larger. This had become a regular question over the last couple days. "By the look on your face Harry I'd say he's pretty good."

"He kissed me on the cheek." Was all Harry replied with before sitting on the sofa in the middle of the office in a dazed daydreaming state. He never thought that one day a person would be able to make himself smile at the very thought of his name. 

Louis.


	4. Some of the Best and Some of the Worst

Louis made it up to his room still shocked at his bravery to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, but that was besides the point. He began to wonder where Harry lived on campus. Did he live with his father or a separate house all together?

Louis wasn't able to think of much more because as he opened the door to his room he was bombarded with questions by the blond little leprechaun he called his roommate. He was lucky to have Niall as his roommate, he didn't think he could live with another random stranger when he already got to know Niall a little bit before they knew they were living together. Zayn wasn't all that happy, but Louis assured him that although Niall was very adorable, and very good looking, he had his eyes on someone else, and to that Zayn just smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Louis scoffed and shrugged off the gesture.

"So how'd it go?!" Niall all but yelled in his ear, Zayn standing beside him with a smirk.

Louis smiled to himself allowing his thoughts to drift to the evenings previous events. "It was nice." He replied simply in a quiet voice while going to sit on his bed.

"What did you guys talk about?" Zayn asked.

"Hm? We didn't talk."

"But... Then what did you do?" Niall asked confused.

"We just walked around the garden and then he walked me back here... Where I may or may not have given him a kiss on the cheek." Louis explained quietly and giddily.

Both Niall and Zayn gasped loudly. Then in unison added, "You did what?!"

Louis giggled and nodded. "He was so sweet! How could I resist?"

"Well you better watch out from now on Lou. If any girls saw that or any homophobe's for that matter you need to stay safe they might not like it." Zayn explained solemnly. He already felt like an older brother to him.

Louis sighed but nodded none the less.

"Sorry babe gotta go, curfew." Zayn kissed Niall quickly and said goodbye to Louis before he was out the door. Louis and Niall both went to bed early that night.

The next few days were some of the best, but also some of the worst.

Louis had spent every evening after supper walking through the garden with Harry before being walked back to the dorm building and giving Harry a peck on the cheek as a thank you and goodbye. All done with not a word spoken between them. It was as if they could communicate through body language or breath, able to move one inch and it being enough to tell and entire story to each other. They were so comfortable in each others presence it was as if they were just one person rather than two. 

Even with the wonderful evenings Louis spent with Harry, he was being attacked by people during school. Thankfully only verbally and Niall and Zayn would help whenever they could, but the words hurt none the less. He was being called names such as fag, queer, worthless, pathetic, trash. He had deducted the reason behind the hurtful words were because of Harry, because it seemed none of the other students had a problem with Niall and Zayn's relationship, but he wouldn't give up his daily walks with Harry for any amount of torture.

Zayn had warned him that this would happen, but he thinks that those few minutes he spends with Harry all to himself made up for any amount of name calling.

Harry had also been spending the last few days in bliss and his fair share of misery. Spending the evenings with Louis were like dreams. He loved the fact that Louis did not try to make him talk or purposely get his attention. By the end of the walks, although he would need to say goodbye to Louis and get his daily sweet peck on the cheek -- which was his favorite part of the entire walk -- Harry would feel lighter. As if some unseen block of lead lifted from his shoulders. He didn't know why, and he certainly didn't know why this only happened with Louis, but he didn't mind at all. 

With all of the happiness Louis brought him he also brought him sadness. No it was not the boy himself, but the people around him. He had seen how Louis was receiving hateful comments from his classmates. What made it worse was that the hateful comments were because Louis was associating with Harry himself and that made Harry's chest ache. So Harry thought that maybe by confronting Louis of his fears his chest would ache significantly less, so that was exactly what he did.

It was on the tenth evening that Harry and Louis had gone on their walks together. They were stopped outside of Louis' dorm per usual and Louis leaned up to peck Harry's cheek per usual, but when he pulled away he was met with Harry's frowning face.

"Whats wrong Harry?" Louis asked confused.

All Harry needed to do was nod his head in the direction of the dorm for Louis to understand.

Louis sighed. "It's okay Harry there's no need to worry okay?" Inside Louis was ecstatic and felt completely and utterly loved at the fact that Harry was worried for his safety, but he would rather say nothing to keep going on these wonderful walks with Harry. He was afraid that if Harry found out about all of the rude things being said that he wouldn't walk with Louis anymore to keep him safe. 

Harry only grunted in response.

"It's only words Harry, and I have Niall and Zayn." Louis assured Harry.

Although Louis wasn't entirely telling the truth. In the last two days or so the boys in his classes had taken it upon themselves to dish out morning and afternoon beatings to Louis, but Harry didn't need to know that.

Harry reluctantly sighed and nodded. Louis smiled, Harry kissed his forehead and hugged him close. It was their first hug and Louis couldn't help but melt into Harry's strong arms, while Harry couldn't help but notice how well Louis fit in his embrace. With reluctance on both ends they pulled away from each other and with a small smile Louis headed up to his room and went straight to sleep.


	5. Beaten and Bruised, Black and Blue

Within the next couple weeks the beatings became more frequent for Louis. He was still going on his daily walks with Harry and those had been the only joyful part of his days. He was able to hide the bruises from Harry because his attackers made sure to never hit him where the markings could be visible, therefore saving them and Louis from having to give an explanation. Louis was too afraid to tell anyone because, what? They would only be suspended at most and then when they got back they would beat Louis even worse, and Louis didn't think he could handle that. His body was already starting to shut down on him from all the exhaustion.

There was one particular day when his body did give up.

Harry was wondering around the grounds airspace per usual while waiting for Louis to be released from his lesson. He flew by the window of Louis classroom to check on him, or to just admire his beauty, but no one needed to know that, when he noticed Louis wasn't there. 

He swooped down to land on the balcony of the classroom and opened the glass doors. Every girl in the room began to whisper or giggle while looking at Harry's normal shirtless form, he never wore them they irritated his wings. The teacher quickly told the girls to quiet down and turned to Harry. 

"What can I do for you Harry?" She asked politely.

Harry didn't speak, but only extended his arm and pointed to Louis empty seat. The teacher immediately understood what he meant as most people on campus now knew of Louis and Harry's relationship. 

"Louis has not come in today or called in sick." She answered.

Harry snapped his head to look at Zayn with worry clear as day on his face. Zayn gave him a look to match his own and the only thing Zayn did was bring his pointer finger up and dragging it across his neck before Harry's entire being filled with rage.

Harry had contacted Zayn about his worries he had been developing for Louis for the past few weeks. 

He had noticed the slight changes in Louis when they took their daily walks. He noticed how Louis walked a little slower and how he would wince when trying to give harry his kiss on the cheek. Sometimes Louis couldn't even manage tip toeing so Harry would need to lean down so that Louis could give him a kiss. Harry hadn't made any sign of acknowledgement because he didn't want Louis to become uncomfortable. Harry and Zayn had been communicating through letters so that Zayn could tell Harry anything he could have discovered from Louis and so that Harry could voice his concerns and receive advice. 

Everyone knew exactly what would happen when Zayn made the hand gesture, but they weren't ready for the menacing, intimidating, and horribly terrifying feeling they were receiving. Harry's body seethed and writhed. His muscles twitched with rage as he processed the information Zayn had just provided him. 

Harry took off so fast it was as if he just vanished. He quickly made rounds around and inside the high school campus searching for any signs that would lead him to Louis. 

Teachers and students alike were filing out of classrooms trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. As soon and they saw Harry flying like a bullet and looking around frantically they knew something had happened to Louis. 

Harry was making his second round around the school when he heard whimpers followed by laughter. He quickly rounded the corner that led to the back of the main building where he saw three boys crowding over a small whimpering boy. His rage all but doubled when he noticed that the boy whimpering was his Louis. 

He launched himself at the laughing boys landing in front of Louis and spreading his pitch black wings to their full span. 

The three boys stumbled back in shock and once noticing who had appeared in front of them they immediately cringed and shook in fear from the absolute rage that was Harry's entire being. 

Before they could speak their apologies, like it would save them anyways, Harry had kneed two of the boys in the stomach and tossed them aside like rag dolls, then taking, whom Harry assumed was the leader, by the collar and roughly shoving him against the building's brick wall, effectively knocking the breath out of the trembling boy. 

Harry gave the boy a menacing look that seemed to portray the message 'how do you feel while being beaten and having no chance to defend yourself?!' 

Harry punched the trembling boy in the face, knocking him out, and tossed him aside where the other two boys were laying. 

"H-Harry."

Harry's rage immediately faded as he turned to Louis broken voice and body. He dropped to his knees next to the broken boy. Louis stretched his arms out trying to grab hold of Harry. Harry immediately met Louis halfway and pulled him into his arms.

Louis was crying from the mass amount of pain and Harry was on the verge of crying. 

"Oh my beautiful Louis why did you not tell me?" Harry croaked in a deep voice, tears finally spilling over. 

Louis smiled. "Hey you f-finally t-talked. You ha-have an w-won-wonder-ful voice H-Harry." Louis whispered his eyelids drooping from exhaustion.

"No! Louis stay awake please!" Harry begged, gently shaking Louis. 

Louis fully shut his eyes and with a small and peaceful sigh his body went limp in Harry's arms. 

"No no no no no! Louis!" Harry shouted again. 

He quickly gathered Louis into his arms and took off towards his fathers office. It was very convenient that the only man he ever talked to was not only the Headmaster of the school, but a generally licensed doctor. He ignored the crowd and faint gasps of the people that seemed to have gathered.

He reached his fathers office and kicked in the large oak doors.

"Dad! Dad! Help me please!" He screamed collapsing to his knees, a sobbing mess with Louis still held to his chest.

Liam scrambled up from his desk and paperwork running to son and the unconscious boy he clung to desperately.

"Harry. Harry look at me! What happened?" Liam said trying to gain Harry's attention. 

"T-They attacked h-him." Harry managed to say through his sobs and hiccups. 

Liam had never seen Harry so upset before. He obviously underestimated Harry's feelings for this boy.

"Alright Harry. He's going to be okay he's just a little bru-" Liam was cut of by Harry's cries.

"A little?!" Harry screamed in disbelief. "Dad I think he's more than just a little bruised! Hurry up and help him!" 

"Harry calm down! I was only trying to make you feel better." Liam started only to be cut off again.

"Well I'm not the one who needs to feel better am I?!" Harry seethed.

"Harry shut up and carry him to your room or I will take him from you!" Liam yelled getting frustrated with Harry's behavior. Sure he feels for Harry, but he needed to calm down. 

Harry's arms tightened around Louis at his fathers words. He quickly stood with Louis in his arms and made his way out of the office and down the hall to his own room. He laid Louis gently on the bed and sat next to him, holding his hands while waiting for his father. 

Liam entered the room with a large first aid bag and an IV pole. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the IV pole. 

"Don't worry, it's just for nutrients and hydration if his body decides to sleep for a couple days." Liam explained. 

Harry watched silently as his father began cleaning Louis wounds. When Liam cut open Louis' shirt to asses the other damage both him and Harry gasped. Bruises littered Louis' delicate sun kissed skin. Scars scattered from his chest to his hips. Harry couldn't help but tear up at the sight. He lifted his hands and ghosted over the fading marks that would soon disappear. 

"Oh my precious, beautiful Louis." Harry whispered sadly as he bent forward to kiss Louis' cheeks and forehead. 

Liam had never seen anyone beaten so severely before, and for it to have happened at his school! Luckily everything would heal properly as nothing was too badly damaged and there weren't any broken bones that required casting. 

Louis would need to rest for at least a week before going back to school, and Liam was going to talk to the high school principle about why no one had noticed this before. He finished cleaning Louis and informed Harry that everything was fine. He left quickly leaving Harry with Louis. Liam had never seen Harry so upset about anything and he wasn't exactly sure what to do.

When he got back to his office he talked to the high school principle and had all three boys expelled as the school had a zero tolerance for bullying. 

His thoughts drifted back to Louis and Harry often when he resumed his work. He came to the conclusion that Harry was in love. Whether the boy knew it himself or not.


	6. Night Terrors and Gentle Touches

Harry had been waiting for Louis to wake up for three days. He only left his side to go to the bathroom and to take ten minute showers. He couldn't risk not being there when Louis woke up. His father would come by to check on Louis and try to make him eat, but he felt sick to his stomach with worry and if he ate anything it would just find itself in a toilet or a bucket not an hour later.

Every time a door was opened Harry's wings would unfurl and expand to their full potential in seconds flat to protect Louis. Harry didn't care who it was, he needed to protect his Louis. The first time Zayn and Niall had experienced this threatening stance, Niall almost cried in fright. After realizing who was at the door Harry slowly retracted his wings, apologized, and let Zayn and Niall see the boy on the bed. They stopped by everyday getting met with Harry's threatening wings, but they understood.

It was the third evening Louis began to mumble and wake up. Harry was at his side holding his had in an instant. To Harry's dismay the mumbling stopped and Louis continued to sleep. 

Louis had been dreaming peacefully. No not of rainbows and unicorns, as nice as it could be, he was dreaming of Harry. The two of them, walking, holding hands, smiling at each other, looking into each others eyes. Louis was more happy than he had ever been in his entire life. 

Then Harry disappeared.

They were walking in the gardens like every other evening when Harry had begun to fade. It was slight at first, going unnoticed by Louis, but as time went on and their walk through the garden continued Harry started to fade almost completely. It was then Louis noticed.

"Harry whats happening?" Louis asked with panic laced in his tone.

Harry didn't respond, only fading faster. The sky began to darken and Harry disappeared completely, only to be replaced by three faceless tormentors. Louis screamed for Harry calling out his name as the three boys approached him. Louis tried to move, to get away, but he was paralyzed in pure terror. He continually screamed for Harry, trying to make him come back, but it was too late as the three boys were surrounding him, lifting their fists in the air, getting ready to attack him. 

Louis had bolted straight up in bed screaming at the top of his lungs for Harry with tears cascading like a waterfall down his face, and his hands reaching to find anything to hold on to. 

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around the screaming boy whispering sweet nothings to try to calm him down. 

"It's okay Louis love. I'm right here, it's okay calm down." He whispered. Harry's wings unfurled to wrap themselves around Louis as extra protection. 

Louis' breathing slowed to normal and his screaming died down after a couple minutes of hushed whispers and gentle touches. He clutched to Harry like a lifeline, digging his blunt nails into Harry's skin. Silent sobs still racked through his body as Harry comforted him.

After Louis sobs subsided to small sniffles Harry unwrapped his wings from around Louis and slowly pulled back to look at his face. His eyes lined with red and dried tear tracks carved trails down his face. Harry almost cried right there.

"See love? I'm right here. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Harry fired questions. 

When the deep warm voice registered in Louis hearing he looked up into Harry's eyes. 

"No, I'm okay." Louis croaked quietly with a sniffle. He was already becoming tired again from all of his crying. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes! Yes of course love." Harry said quickly, moving so that he could gently lay Louis back on the bed. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked timidly when Louis put his head on the pillows. 

Louis nodded in response, so Harry laid himself down next to the petite boy. Louis snuggled into Harry's bare torso and Harry wrapped his arms around the boy once again. With one last breath Louis stilled, falling into another peaceful sleep wrapped in Harry's arms. 

Harry smiled to himself, happy that Louis was well and safe. He kissed the top of Louis' head and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a peaceful sleep alongside the boy he was pretty sure he loved.


	7. Three Days and Pancakes for Breakfast

Louis awoke with a groan, shoving his face farther into his pillow. He stretched his arms looking for the safety and warmth he remembers falling asleep with earlier that morning. 

When he couldn't find Harry among the sheets he tells himself not to freak out because maybe he is somewhere nearby. Louis lifts himself to a sitting position and looks around the unfamiliar room for Harry. His breathing becomes ragged and his heart rate picks up when he doesn't see the curly haired boy.

Just then Headmaster Payne enters the room and Louis jumps slightly in shock and stares at the older man with fear. 

"Oh! Louis you're awake!" Liam says in a cheery voice, Louis still staring at him. Liam approaches the bed and Louis scrambles away unable to get very far due to his weakened state. 

"Who are you?! Where's Harry?! Harry!" Louis yells. He begins to sob out of fear because of the stranger approaching him. Liam tries to calm him down, but it ends with Louis sobbing harder and screaming louder if he moves so much as a centimeter.

After hearing Louis' screams Harry abandons the pancakes he was making in the kitchen and rushes up to his bedroom to find his father stock still and Louis trying to shield himself with the bed sheets.

"Hey hey Louis it's okay. What's wrong baby I'm right here." Harry coos. Louis' eyes dart to Harry, and with a shout of his name he reaches his arms out to Harry. 

Harry rushes over to Louis and wraps his arms around the quivering mess of a boy who immediately does the same. Louis burrows his face into Harry's chest, almost immediately quieting his sobs. Harry took a few minutes to let Louis calm down. When Louis let out the occasional sniffle he decided to speak. 

"Baby can look at me?" Harry asked quietly. Louis nodded and looked up to Harry with tear stained cheeks. While wiping the excess tears with his thumbs Harry spoke softly to Louis. "That man over there is my father. He helped you after the incident so you don't need to be afraid, he won't hurt you okay?" 

Liam was shaken from his stand still at Harry's deep slow voice. He had never heard Harry speak so much at one time. It was usually four to five words a sentence max. 

Louis nodded slowly and looked over to the man who remained still, afraid he would upset Louis in anyway. "Sorry..." Louis said quietly, trailing off unsure of what to address the man as. 

"Liam. You don't need to be sorry Louis, it's normal after a situation such as yours." Liam replied with a kind smile. He left the room allowing Harry to explain to Louis what happened in the last couple of days. 

Harry watches as his father leaves still holding his arms around Louis. He feels Louis relax after the door shuts. 

"Are you still tired? Or do you need anything love?" Harry asked gently.

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled, his face turning a light shade of pink. He giggled lightly and Harry swore he could have gone to heaven just then. "I like it when you talk." Louis said quietly, then it was Harry's turn to blush. "But no I'm not tired and I'm kind of hungry."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I would imagine sleeping for three days would do that to you." 

"Three days?!" Louis interrupts, shocked. 

"We'll talk about that later. I was making some pancakes down stairs in the kitchen before you woke up if you would like, although I'm pretty sure the one I left is burnt to a crisp, but I can make more?" Harry explains. 

"Sorry." Louis says sheepishly. Harry quickly shakes his head and Louis grins. "Pancakes sound really good." 

Harry beams. "I'll go get them then. You need to stay in bed. No one is here except for me and my dad so you're safe, and we'll talk about what happened after I come back." He says unraveling himself from Louis and heading to the door. 

Louis sighs and leans back on the headboard as Harry leaves.

Harry makes his way back down to the kitchen where he finds the stove turned off and a hot stack of pancakes on a tray with two glasses of orange juice, butter, syrup, and silverware.

Way to go dad.

Harry gathered everything up into his arms and brought it back upstairs where he found Louis looking curiously around the room. Harry couldn't think of anything cuter at that moment. He couldn't think of anything that wasn't Louis at all really. 

It felt so strange to him. The natural instinct and need to just care for this boy. To protect him. 

It was overwhelming, but Harry didn't seem to mind at all.


	8. Wine and Dine

When Harry returned Louis looked over and smiled widely.

"Trying to wine and dine me?" Louis smirked.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, happy to see that Louis was well enough to make jokes. He set the tray of breakfast on the bed in front of Louis and sat down next to him. They started digging in to the food.

"Lou?" 

Louis hummed in reply with food in his mouth. 

"Will you tell me what happened?" Harry asked quietly. 

Louis smile dropped and he visibly stiffened. He started remembering some of the awful things those boys did to him and his eyes began to water.

"Um..." He trailed off, not sure where to start.

Harry took Louis' hand into his own, running his thumb along the knuckles as a way to reassure him. 

Louis took a deep breath and started again.

"Uh.. At first, when I started walking with you it was okay you know? Sure I would get the occasional sneer or glare. I could handle that." Louis said quietly. "Then those looks turned into words." He continued. "Even then, yes it hurt, but I could still handle it, I was called names at my old school, no big deal." Louis waved his hand. He took a deep breath getting back to the story. "Then the hitting started..." Louis said, barely a whisper. Harry was already becoming angry. "They were light at first. Shoves and some punches every so often... But they got worse. More often. The punches turned into kicks and the kicks turned into full on beatings." Louis was crying now, his voice shaking with sobs. 

Harry moved the tray to the side and gathered Louis into his arms. 

"They happened almost everyday. I figured I could take it because it was all worth it if I got to see you later for our walks." Louis sniffled. 

"Why were they hurting you? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked after a small silence.

"They did it because you were talking to me I guess. Well you weren't really talking, but... They kept saying that I didn't deserve to be able to talk to you, and that a 'fag' didn't deserve your attention." Louis explained. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to stop walking with me. I thought I could stand it if I got to see you everyday." He cried. 

Harry tightened his grip around Louis and let him cry. He felt insanely guilty that he didn't realize what was going on.

"I would never leave you Louis." Harry whispered. "And you don't need to worry about anything anymore. Those boys were expelled for what they did to you." 

"Really?" Louis asked in disbelief, lifting his head to look at Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Harry's wings immediately expanded and wrapped around Louis protectively. The door opened and Niall and Zayn walked in. 

Louis peaked over Harry's wings with his hand helping to push them down out of his line of sight. When he saw who was at the door his face lit up with a grin.

"Niall! Zayn!" He yelled in happiness.

"Louis!" They yelled in unison. 

Niall rushed over to the bed and jumped to hug Louis, but before he could, Harry held out his hand stopping Niall and giving him a stern look. 

"Right. Sorry." Niall said sheepishly slowing his pace to hug Louis gently after Harry moved his wings. "I'm so glad you're awake! How do you feel? Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He rambled.

Louis laughed lightly returning the hug and then giving Zayn a hug as he took a seat next to Niall. 

"I'm okay. I feel much better than before that's for sure." He chuckled. "What are you guys doing here? Not to sound rude or anything." 

"We've come to visit you everyday to see if you woke up and to apologize for not looking after you properly." Zayn explained.

"Everyday?" Louis asked, he looked to Harry who only gave a small smile and a nod. "You guys don't need to apologize for a thing, it was definitely not your fault." 

They both shrugged. The three of them continued talking about utter nonsense until the topic of school was brought up to their attention. 

"You're coming back to school yeah?" Niall asked.

Louis' heart skipped a beat at the question. He hesitated, but decided to answer with a small shrug.

"You will be going back in a couple days and I will be joining you." Harry's deep voice said.

Niall and Zayn's eyes widened in surprise as they had never heard Harry speak -- as far as they knew, Harry was a mute. Louis looked back at Harry with a questioning look.

"You're coming with me?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. "I can help you with your studies too if you like?" 

"Okay then." Louis replied suddenly feeling a lot better returning to school.

And that was that.


	9. They seem to be functioning on three's

Louis and Harry spent the next few days in bed to let Louis recover. They had talked about anything and everything. 

Louis nor Harry had ever felt so happy in their lives, just being with each other.

Louis found out that Harry was abandoned at the school as a baby. He felt bad but Harry assured him that he was completely happy and that Liam was the best father he could have asked for. He also found out that Harry used to have a mother, Danielle, Liam's wife, but she passed away when Harry was still a child. Apparently Danielle was a very beautiful woman with a very kind heart and Harry learned a lot from her.

In turn Harry learned of Louis' family. Louis has four sisters, a mother and a father. He was originally from Doncaster and the reason he was at the school was because his parents didn't like having a gay son, so instead of kicking him out -- they weren't that heartless -- They shipped him of to boarding school.

Harry would never admit it, but he became a little giddy inside when he heard Louis was gay. 

The third day -- they seem to be functioning on three's -- they went to school again much to Louis' dismay. Louis didn't want to deal with the obnoxious jocks and prissy bitches that crowded the halls who tried to throw themselves at Harry. 

When they first walked into the school the infamous whispers started and everyone stared. Harry walked beside Louis, his head held high not acknowledging anyone, while Louis kept his head down feeling like he was going to cry. Harry must have noticed, as his arm sneaked around Louis' waist and pulled the boy towards his bare torso. Louis blushed and looked up to Harry. Harry in turn looked to Louis and smiled, reaching his hand up to nick Louis chin. Louis then smiled and giggled continuing to walk through the hallway of whispers to his locker.

Louis survived that first day back to school and the several after all with Harry by his side. The whispers died down and Louis no longer received any death glares or insults.

Harry did end up helping Louis with his studies and it was much more entertaining for the winged boy than roaming the campus he had already memorized. He was happy and finally felt that he was needed, and he loved it.

The next couple weeks both boys continued to grow closer to one another. They continued their walks together, and Louis moved back into the dorms after reassuring Harry that if anything happened Harry would be the first to know. So their tradition of walking through the garden, back to the dorm where Louis would place a gentle kiss upon Harry's cheek, and Harry would go home in a daze of happiness as Louis went to his room in a similar state continued.

One night in particular Harry just could not stand the thought of Louis not being his any longer. So he asked him on a date.

It was another nice evening during the fall so the sun had set earlier and the moon was high in the sky giving their garden an ethereal glow. 

Louis and Harry were walking side by side in their normal comfortable silence when Harry decided to speak up. 

"Louis?" 

"Mhm." Louis replied staring at the ground with his hands clasped behind his back, a small skip in his step. 

"May I ask you something?" Harry asked nervously. They had just reached the dorm so it was now or never for Harry.

"Well you already did, but yes." Louis said laughing lightly.

The smile on Louis face almost made Harry forget what he was going to ask. Almost.

"Um... Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked nervously.

Louis froze not believing what he just heard. His eyes were wide, gawking at Harry.

"Right. Never mind. I'll just--"

"No! I-I mean yes! Yes! I would love to go on a date with you Harry." Louis interrupted, a grin breaking out on his face. He placed the kiss on Harry's cheek and went into the dorms.

Harry stood on the steps of the dorm house for a few minutes smiling to himself like an idiot. 

Yeah. He was so glad he did that.


	10. Lady and the Tramp Style

Louis was walking back to his dorm after classes wondering what the night had in store for him and his date with Harry. When he got back to his room he could tell Niall was already back because the TV and the lights were all on.

He set his bag and books on his desk and with a big huff he sat in his desk chair relaxing almost instantly. He laid his head on his desk feeling his brain was mush from all the cram studying he and Harry had been doing for the final exams before Christmas break. Harry left earlier to do something Louis was sure involved the date. 

Niall emerged from their small bathroom, a cloud of steam escaping into the cooler dorm room from behind him, wearing only a towel around his waist. 

"Lou! You came back! How was studying with the Hazzter?" Niall asked, a large smile on his face. 

Louis looked up to the blonde wondering to himself if Niall ever didn't have a smile on his face. 

"One, don't ever call him that again. Just -- No. And two, my brain is complete mush, how I am still functioning will forever be a mystery." Louis replied.

"Am I allowed to stick around for forever to uncover this fascinating mystery?" A deep slow voice said from beside them.

Both boys whipped their heads to the side to see Harry sitting on the windowsill. Louis smiled remembering their date, his brain turning from mush to solid form and fully functioning once again. 

"Definitely." Louis replied.

Niall just rolled his eyes at the ridiculous romantic cliche that were his friends. He turned to his drawers to get dressed for bed knowing that he would no longer exist for the night.

Harry reached out his hand towards Louis who immediately grabbed it. Harry pulled Louis towards himself at the window, wrapping his arms around the blue eyed boys waist. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck by instinct and stared into his eyes. 

"Hold on tight." Harry said with a smirk.

Before Louis could question Harry the winged boy fell backwards out the window dragging Louis with him. 

Louis let out a shriek at the sudden movement, constricting his arms around Harry's neck, his life literally depending on it. Harry in turn tightened his hold on Louis' waist, both still falling eight floors to the grassy earth below. 

Five feet from the ground Harry quickly expanded his wings allowing them to once again surge into the air. Louis felt his heart drop into his stomach as they ascended.

Harry leveled off a couple seconds later, flying clear over the forest behind the school grounds.

"Open your eyes Louis." Harry whispered.

Louis didn't even realize he closed his eyes. He opened them and loosened his grip on Harry's neck ever so slightly figuring it best not to choke the person basically holding his life in his hands, arms.

Louis gasped as he looked ahead and below them. The pine tree forest looked like a vast green ocean as they glided over it. The moon shining just bright enough to give an ethereal look. Louis looked to Harry's face and was struck with awe. Harry looked so at peace and happy. Louis smiled still looking at him. Harry looked back down at Louis and grinned.

"Almost there." He said.

Louis didn't answer, only looked forward again.

A couple minutes later a tall stone clock tower came into view. It was obviously very old, vines crawling up the walls, the roof had holes so the wooden stabilizers could be seen. Even with the building falling apart it had a strange charm to it. It drew you in, made you curious to the eventful past that it may have held.

Louis could see a warm glow coming from the hold in the building where the clock face used to be. As they got closer Louis could see that the glow was created by dozens of candles scattered on the floor and crates that lined the walls. 

Harry slowed his speed, tightening his hold on Louis so he wouldn't fall when they landed.

Harry gently rested his feet on the floor of the clock tower. He gently lowered Louis to the floor, but still kept an arm around his waist. 

"Wow." Louis whispered looking around the small room. 

A small table with crates as chairs was set up in the middle of the floor. Candles hung from the ceiling and were spread around the small space. An assortment of fruits were set up on the table and a plate with a metal lid was in the middle of the table. 

Harry led Louis to the table and pulled out the crate for him. Louis giggled and sat down. Harry sat down on the other crate and lifted the metal lid off the plate of food. 

Louis busted into laughter at the sight of the food.

Spaghetti and meatballs.

"Thought we'd do Lady and the Tramp style." Harry explained, smiling fondly.

Louis' laughing died down into giggles. "I love it Harry, thank you." He said through his giggles. 

Harry grinned and they started eating. As usual the activity was done in silence, and because this was a cliche date they both ended up getting one end of the same spaghetti noodle and meeting in the middle. It ended with saucy faces and Louis in a fit of giggles.

Going with their tradition, at the end of their date, they walked back to Louis' dorm taking a detour through the garden of course. 

The boys reached Louis' dorm after their walk, swinging their clasped hands and grinning largely. 

"Thank you Harry, that was wonderful." Louis spoke quietly. 

"It was my pleasure Louis, really." Harry said smiling.

They stared into each others eyes for some time, completely entranced.

Harry broke the silence with a whisper.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Louis only nodded before Harry was leaning down.

Their foreheads, then noses, then lips brushed together. Louis lifted his hand and tangled his fingers into Harry's curls, pulling his head forward. Their lips tangled together in a passionate exchange. Harry wound his arm around Louis, pulling him close not ending the kiss.

Eventually they both pulled apart needing to breath. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Of course."


	11. Nerves and Birthdays (mature)

Both boys were radiating love whether they were with each other or not. Everyone could see it. Plain as day.

Louis didn't have to suffer the daily beatings or slurring insults, Harry was always with him in school, walking him to classes and helping with his studies. The girls obviously still had a distaste for Louis had he knew it, but the girls be damned if they spoke up about it. A few girls were very nice to him about it though and declared him their gay best friend. 

Harry chuckled when he heard the news. The nineteen year old ecstatic that his boyfriend was making friends and having fun.

Months went by, and with winter break approaching meant that everyone went home for the holidays. That included Louis.

They hadn't talked about what they were going to do and Harry was getting anxious. He didn't want to be away from Louis the two weeks of holidays. He also didn't want to force Louis or guilt trip him into staying, so he remained quiet.

However on Louis' end he had been chatting with his mother, who recently learned to be accepting of her son, and Liam in secret to arrange a trip for both him and Harry to visit Louis' family. Louis' mother Jay was screeching in excitement for her baby boy meeting someone. She was a little worried with the age and what not, but she got over it pretty quickly. 

When Louis went to ask Liam, Liam looked at him in surprise and said, "I thought he was already going to go with you." Which made Louis laugh. 

With all the arrangements set up Louis only needed to ask Harry. 

Harry was walking silently through the garden with Louis' small hand in his. Louis stopped abruptly causing Harry to stop as well. Harry looked back at Louis curiously.

Louis was extremely nervous for no apparent reason. He knew that Harry was going to say yes, but it made him nervous all the same. He took a deep breath and looked up to Harry who had the cutest look of confusion, and okay Louis now is not the time.

"I was wondering, if you- if -", Louis stumbled over his over his words. He took another deep breath and started to speak slowly. "I was wondering if you would like t-to come h-home with me t-to celebrate Christmas and m-my birthday?" He asked, happy he only stuttered a little.

Harry's eyes widened and his breath hitched. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was only staring. 

By this point Louis was close to tears thinking that Harry wouldn't want to go with him. 

"Really?" Was all that came out of Harry's mouth. 

Louis only nodded still shaking slightly from nerves. 

Harry's face broke out into a face splitting grin as he wrapped his arms around Louis in a bear hug, picked him up and spun him around while laughing. Louis couldn't help but giggle at Harry's happiness. 

"Yes! Of course! I kept worrying about what we were going to do. Oh. Oh! What about your family? Will they like me? What about my wings?" Harry rambled, he set Louis down and started pacing and muttering questions to himself.

Louis giggle again and put his hand on Harry's bicep gently, stopping the winged boy's pacing.

"Relax okay? My family will love you. And as for your wings I told my mum you were special and different and keep an open mind. Don't worry about it." Louis calmly told Harry, trying to hold in his giggles at the winged boy's distraught expression. 

"Okay." Harry replied and allowed himself to take a deep breath. 

Louis brought his hands up to Harry's face. He stood on the tips of his toes and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. 

He pulled back just a little and saw the stupidly happy expression on Harry's face. He giggled and leaned un to kiss him again. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist pulling him closer to his body. Louis let go of Harry's face, only to to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's neck.

Christmas and Louis' birthday came and went with the happy gathering at the Tomlinson's house. The family was a little startled at the sight of Harry's wings, but soon got used to the fact that despite the menacing look of his wings he was a complete sweetheart. 

Louis received a new laptop and iPhone from his family and a wonderful birthday date and a silver necklace with an airplane charm from Harry. 

Louis deemed that Christmas to be the best he'd ever had. 

January was a month of settling back into school routines and evening traditions. Louis spent more time with Harry than ever. Staying over, having late night chats, midnight snacks, and lazy morning snogs. 

Both boys had never been so happy. Soon enough it was February first, also known as Harry's birthday, and Louis was in a dilemma.

What does he get as a birthday present for Harry?

Louis paced his dorm room, Niall was sitting at his desk eating a bag of crisps just watching. 

"Niall help me here! What am I supposed to get him?!" Louis exclaimed as he stopped pacing.

He looked to Niall expectantly, Niall still eating the crunchy snack. 

"Well?!"

"Bro what do you want me to say? Why not just give him birthday sex or something?" Niall replied. 

Louis' eyes widened. That was perfect! He and Harry had only really exchanged hand jobs and blow jobs. Louis had told Harry that he wasn't ready for that step and Harry respected that, so they left the conversation at that. 

The gift wasn't materialistic but giving Harry his virginity was a big step.

"Niall you are a genius!" Louis screamed kissing Niall's forehead.

"I know." Niall said smugly.

Louis glared at the blonde boy. "I could make him a nice dinner that would lead to the bedroom." Louis said proud of his idea.

"Good on ya mate, have fun with that." Niall said.

So through talking to Liam he was able to get the house to him and Harry the night of Harry's birthday. It was a very red and stuttering conversation. 

The day of Harry's birthday Louis told Harry to leave the house and not come back until seven. Louis then cleaned the dining room, kitchen, and bedroom. He made sure he had all of the ingredients for dinner, and a bottle of lube for later that evening.

Louis got started on dinner at five o'clock and finished around an hour later. He then got ready himself. Took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, did his hair, and still had fifteen minutes to spare.

He set up the table and served the food. The table was adorned with a satin red table cloth, ceramic dishes and beige candles.

The doorbell rang making Louis jump from where he was waiting by the table. He checked the clock. Seven on the dot.

Louis headed over and opened the door to reveal a grinning Harry.

"I must say it is very weird to have to ring the doorbell of my own house." Harry said softly.

Louis chuckled and opened the door wider allowing Harry to step through. Louis slid his hand into Harry's and tangled their fingers together. He stood up on his tip toes and gave Harry a chaste kiss. 

"Happy birthday." Louis said leading Harry to the dining room. 

"Oh Lou." Harry gasped as he took in the set up. He pulled Louis to his chest and kissed him hard as if to say 'thank you'.

"Come." Louis beckoned smiling. He lead Harry to the table and motioned for him to sit. "I made dinner. Chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. I hope you like it." He said shyly.

He took a seat across from Harry and began eating. Harry followed suit and took his first bite.

"Wow boo, this is really good." Harry complimented.

"Really?" Louis asked, a huge smile on his face feeling proud. Harry nodded.

The rest of the dinner was basked in a comfortable silence.

When they both finished Louis started feeling the nerves, but brushed the feelings aside and spoke up. 

"This was only the first part of your gift." Louis said getting up from his seat and walking over to Harry. He grabbed a confused Harry's hand and lead him to the bedroom where several candles were lit creating a dim lighting. 

Louis pushed Harry's chest so he stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"This is the second part of your gift." Louis said. 

He then removed his shirt an jeans, all while looking at Harry, who looked back with wide eyes.

Louis straddled Harry's waist and dipped his head down to tangle his lips with Harry's in a searing kiss. Harry's hands came up to rest on Louis sides. He shifted them so that they were more in the middle of the bed. He laid back and brought Louis with him.

Louis pulled back from the kiss only to attach his lips to Harry's neck, kissing, biting, and sucking marks everywhere he could. Harry's wings fluttered gently with every mark Louis made. He trailed kisses down Harry's chest giving special attention to his nipples, loving the grunts and low moans being emitted from Harry's mouth.

He unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pulled them down enough to expose his boxers. He mouthed at Harry's clothed member and Harry let out a long moan. Louis pulled down Harry's boxers along with his jeans leaving him bare.

Louis took Harry's member in his hand and pumped it a few times watching it grow hard before kitten licking the tip. Harry's body shuddered as Louis took the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then started to take more of Harry into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks an moaning, causing vibrations to travel through Harry's body. 

"Fu- Lou, I'm gon-na c-cum." Harry moaned out, his fingers clenching in Louis hair. 

Louis let his member fall out of his mouth with a pop and crawled up Harry's body. He reached up, grabbed the small bottle of lube from under the pillow and handed it to Harry.

"You want to open me up?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Harry asked with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I trust you, and I love you." Louis replied with a smile. 

Harry grinned wide and tackled Louis in a hug rolling them over.

"I love you too." He said running his fingers across Louis cheek affectionately.

After removing Louis' boxers Harry slicked up three fingers with the lube and pushed the first into Louis slowly, feeling Louis' velvet walls clench and unclenched around it.

"Another." He heard Louis moan. 

He worked in a second finger and quickly followed with a third.

"M'ready." Louis gasped out, panting. 

Harry pulled his three fingers out brushing Louis' prostate in the process, causing Louis' body to jerk as he let out a yelp of pleasure. Harry stared in awe at the beautiful blue eyed boy he loved for a few seconds before generously coating his member in lube.

He lined himself with Louis and intertwined their fingers together.

"Relax okay. I love you." Harry said pushing in slowly and kissing Louis to distract him from the pain. 

Louis felt his walls stretch to adjust to Harry. He made himself relax as much as he could and felt tears at the corners of his eyes. Harry was murmuring 'I love you's and other reassuring phrases in his ears which distracted him from the burn a little. When Harry's hips were flush against his bum he let out a sigh and let himself relax more and adjust to the feeling of Harry pulsing and warm inside him.

It took a lot for Harry to not immediately start to snap his hips when he was fully seated inside of Louis. He could feel Louis fingers dig into his back just above his wing so he assumed he wasn't ready yet. He kissed up and down Louis' neck in reassurance and to distract himself from the amazing warmth and feeling wrapped around his member.

When Louis nodded Harry slowly pulled out and snapped his hips forward. The movement extracting moans from both boys. Harry built up a steady rhythm thrusting into Louis, loving the tight velvety feeling of him. 

Louis was feeling a wave of pleasure every thrust that Harry gave and he was withering in pleasure, letting out small 'uh uh uh's. 

Harry adjusted his position lifting Louis' legs to wrap around his waist. His next thrust was deeper and hit Louis' prostate dead on. 

"Oh! Fu-Fuck! Harry there!" Louis moaned loudly.

Louis' moans spurred Harry on more. He loved the site of Louis beneath him sweating and writhing in the pleasure Harry was giving to him. So Harry thrust harder and faster.

Louis came after three thrusts completely untouched. The clenching of Louis' walls and the sight of him coming had Harry coming almost immediately after. Louis felt Harry's release flow into his hole and that only extended his high.

Louis was still shaking from his post orgasmic high and he was panting hard. Harry wasn't much different. He pulled out of Louis gently who winced slightly, and laid down on top of Louis' sweaty come covered body in between his legs. Louis got his breath under control and carded his fingers through Harry's sweaty curls where his face was buried in Louis' neck, the movement causing Harry to shudder and his wings to flutter against his back and Louis' legs.

Harry slowly got up from his comfortable position to grab a warm wet flannel from the bathroom to wipe himself and Louis down. When he was done he threw the flannel to the floor and returned to his place between Louis legs with his head buried in his neck. Louis had no problem with the position and continued to run his fingers through Harry's dark curls.

"Thank you, I love you boo." Harry said sweetly, wrapping his arms around Louis' middle and rearranging his wings as some what of a blanket.

Louis giggled sleepily. "I love you too Haz." He said quietly, his eyes fluttered closed as he nodded off to sleep.

Harry only had one thought when he fell asleep that night.

Best birthday ever.


	12. Sweet Touches and Bad News

Gemma arrived the day following Harry's birthday bearing unpleasant news.

Louis woke up with a warm weight on the left side of his body and a softness that felt like clouds on the right. He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a beautifully sleeping Harry on top of him, in between his legs in the same position they fell asleep in the night before. His arms were wrapped around Harry's shoulders while Harry's were wrapped around his waist. Harry's face was buried in his neck and he could feel the steady warm breaths that he took. 

Louis studied Harry closely. His eyes searching the larger boys face an body. Louis eyes came to rest on Harry's back where his wings met his bare skin. Louis ran his fingers along the conjoining skin, it felt coarse yet rubbery at the touch. He then ran his fingers over the top of Harry's wings. His fingers barely touching. Only just flitting across the surface of the black feathers. The wings shuddered at Louis' touch as if they had a mind of their own. 

Louis laid transfixed at the sight. He lifted his right hand and caressed the large black wing, stroking the feathers lovingly.

Harry shifted in his sleep, tightened his arms around Louis' middle and sighed in, what Louis believed was, content. 

Louis kept stroking Harry's wings reveling in the warmth and softness of them.

Harry woke up to the feeling of Louis petting his wings and it was utter bliss. In that moment he thought that he could stay like that forever. He kept his eyes closed and pretended to sleep so that Louis would continue for just a little while longer.

Around half an hour later Harry decided to stir and 'wake up'.

Louis looked down to the beautiful boy laying on his body, not stopping the languid strokes of his hand on the feathers. He smiled as Harry opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered, feeling that anything louder could have burst the lazy morning atmosphere.

Harry smiled and whispered a quiet 'good morning' in his deep gravelly morning voice that Louis loved oh so much. 

Harry maneuvered himself to where he was leaning on his elbows while still having his arms around Louis so that his head was hovering above Louis' own. 

Louis smiled happily up at Harry and leaned his head up to give him a peck on the lips. Harry wasn't satisfied with the measly peck, so he dipped his head and started a deep, slow, and lazy kiss.

The kiss escalated into Harry slowly opening Louis up with two fingers, then thrusting slowly, but deeply into to Louis until Louis came untouched and Harry released inside of him at the sight. 

After recovering from their lazy morning sex highs, Louis started giggling. The feeling bubbled in his chest along with his heart about to burst at the seems.

Harry just stared at him in confusion and fondness. 

Louis' giggles ended and he let out a happy and content sigh. Harry returned to his previous position before their lazy sex, not caring about the stickiness and smiled into Louis' neck. 

"Why are you giggling?" He asked.

There was a pregnant pause before Louis decided to answer.

"I am so happy." He whispered in reply and let out another happy sigh. "Can we take a shower? I feel sticky." 

"Of course." 

They took a shower together with more of Louis' giggles of happiness because his bum was sore and it only reminded him of the reason he was happy.

After showering and ridding of the dried come from their bodies, they went down stairs to eat breakfast.

They didn't bother getting dressed, as there was no one in the house, and they enjoyed their pancakes and bacon with a side of loving kisses.

After breakfast they decided to take a walk through the garden.

The sun was out and a breeze was passing through, carrying the scent of the many beautiful flowers around the garden.

Louis thought the day couldn't get any more perfect and Harry was thinking the exact same thing.

They were strolling through the gardens with clasped hands and smiles on their faces when they heard a flapping of wings in the distance.

It wasn't a bird, no, very far from a bird because the flapping sound was the exact sound that Harry's wings made when he was flying.

Louis looked to the sky in curiosity, then to Harry who was wearing a face splitting grin. It was obvious he knew what the sound was, but Louis was stumped.

It was sudden and had Louis gripping Harry's arm tightly. A person landed right in front of them with a loud thud. As the person stood from their kneeling position Louis saw that it was a very beautiful young woman.

She had very long wavy brown hair, beautiful green eyes and a facial structure similar to Harry's. She was adorned with a white dress that frayed at the bottom and had a low cut open back to accommodate her large black and white peppered wings.

"Little brother it is good to see you." She spoke smoothly, a small smile made its way to her blank face.

"Gemma! What are you doing here?" Harry asked happily.

Louis was still confused, and 'little brother'? It explained the similarities, Louis thought to himself.

"All in time brother. You have grown so much! What is your age now?" Gemma asked.

"It has been a while. I'm twenty years as of yesterday." Harry responded proudly. Louis had never seen him so comfortable like this with anyone but himself.

"Ah well then, Happy Birthday! I apologize for not bringing a gift. Who is this young one next to you then? I assume he is your partner?" Gemma asked smiling and happy for her brother despite the news that she carried.

Harry then beamed.

"Yes this is Louis! He's my boyfriend. Louis this is my older sister Gemma." Harry introduced.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Louis said with a polite smile. He wondered why Harry never mentioned that he had other family, but decided now was not the best time to ask.

"Likewise Louis." Gemma responded politely. She then turned to Harry. "Harry I need to tell you something and I will give you a few days to make your decision, but you need to listen okay?" Gemma asked gently. 

"Of course. What is it?" Harry replied. He tightened his grip on Louis hand in nerves.

"Mum would like if you came home for a few days." She started.

Oh well Harry didn't think that what she would ask would be that difficult then.

"She is ill and could be passing any day now, so she was hoping you could go and see her as she is too weak to come to you."

Harry was stunned to silence. He had only met the woman a few times, but she was very special to him. 

Louis was similar. He felt sorry for Harry's mother and didn't mind if Harry wanted to go see her, he completely understood.

"Harry you need to go." Louis said softly.

Both Gemma and Harry looked to Louis in surprise.

"Um... Yes, okay I'll go, but we leave tomorrow if that's alright." Harry said hesitantly.

"Of course." Gemma replied.

Harry looked to Louis with a small smile and Louis returned it.

"Well I can show you to the guest bedroom? We can have a nice dinner later with my dad." 

Gemma smiled, nodded, and followed Harry and Louis back to the house. When Harry was sure that she had everything that she needed, he and Louis headed back to his room.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister, and a mother?" Louis asked calmly. He was upset that Harry kept that from him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. They only visited once every couple years. I'm really sorry. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess it slipped my mind and I just never thought about it much." Harry said frantically.

Louis grabbed Harry's face in his tiny hands and chuckled. 

"Calm down love." He said stroking his cheek. "It's alright, I'm just a little upset you didn't tell me is all."

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist to gather him in a hug. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and returned the hug. He softly stroked Harry's wings, knowing that it relaxed him and he felt them wrap around them both, joining the hug. 

"Why did you say that I should go, straight away?" Harry whispered. He nuzzled his face into Louis neck further.

"Because I understand. She is your mum Harry, you should see her all you can before she goes. I know that you would say the same for me." Louis whispered back, still stroking Harry's wings. "And besides, I can survive without you for a couple days yeah? I'm not completely helpless." He joked.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, but only for four or five days. Then I'll be back and I'll smother you with kisses and cuddles." Harry replied laughing. He squeezed Louis tighter to him and mouthed at his neck.

Louis giggled at Harry's statement.

"Sounds good." Louis said softly. "Lets go to dinner yeah? I'm kind of hungry." 

"Yeah love, lets go." Harry replied, letting go of Louis and leading him to the kitchen.

The goodbyes the next morning were teary but nothing hysterical. Harry was only going to be gone a couple days.

So Louis stood watching the sky where Harry was leaving with Gemma just a few minutes prior.

Tears were streaming down his face.


	13. Happy Surprises

Three months had past since Louis had heard from Harry. 

Louis became more and more depressed with everyday that passed. Harry promised him only four to five days.

Louis threw himself into his studies hoping it would get his mind off Harry, and it helped, but only a little.

Niall and Zayn were worried like any friends would be and they tried to get Louis whatever he needed. Louis was grateful for them. If it weren't for them he might have missed a few meals.

It was June when Louis got the most shocking news of his life.

Louis had been throwing up and feeling sore for almost two weeks before Niall and Zayn took him to the hospital. 

"Why can't we just go to Liam?" Louis whined in the car on the way to his appointment.

"Because he obviously doesn't have the right equipment." Zayn huffed from the drivers seat.

Louis groaned. He absolutely hated hospitals.

They arrived shortly after, walked in and checked in at the front desk. 

Louis was called in a few minutes later and had Niall and Zayn wait in the waiting room.

"So Mr. Tomlinson what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Jones asked. She was a petite dark skinned middle aged woman with almost pitch black wavy hair and warm dark brown eyes.

"I've been feeling sick and sore the past two weeks and I've vomited almost everyday since." Louis replied. 

Dr. Jones hummed and nodded while scribbling a few things on her notepad. 

"Okay well standard procedure, we'll check you vitals and test some urine, which will only take around twenty minutes if you don't mind waiting." She said holding out a plastic cup and bag.

Louis nodded getting off of the small examination table. He went to the bathroom, came back with his sample and gave it to Dr. Jones. 

"You just sit back while I go get this checked out."

True to her word Dr. Jones came back with Louis' results and furrowed eyebrows. Louis sat patiently, too afraid to speak.

"Well I've got your results, and a possible answer, but I have to get and ultrasound to check. One question though, have you been sexually active?"

"What? Why? And I was but it was back in February." Louis said, terrified he might have some terrible disease.

"Well according to you sample you have a high percentage of pregnancy hormones." She started. "In other words you, Mr. Tomlinson, are pregnant."

Louis was shocked. He couldn't be pregnant. Harry wasn't there! Not to mention he was only seventeen. How was he supposed to take care of it? He was graduating in a week and college would be alright if he had help. A lot of it. That is if anyone was going to help him. 

Most of his pregnancy would be during the summer too, so that was okay. Louis was shaken from his shocked state when Dr. Jones walked into the room with an ultrasound machine. 

"Would you like to see your baby?" Dr. Jones asked warmly. 

Louis just nodded while pulling up his shirt. Dr. Jones put a generous amount of warm gel on the lower part of his stomach and spread it around with the ultrasound wand. 

A gray image appeared on the screen with a tiny white dot over on the right side. 

"Well there is your baby." She said softly, pointing out the small white circle.

"What happened?! Are you alright?!" Niall yelled hopping from his chair and running to Louis. Zayn followed closely after.

Louis gave a teary laugh handing over the flimsy glossy ultrasound photo. 

Zayn snatched it and looked closely along with Niall. 

"I'm pregnant." Louis croaked. He wiped his face with the end of his sleeve sniffling.

"Oh my god! Lou! Oh. My. God. You and Harry did the dirty!" Niall screamed, making other people in the waiting area look at them with glares.

Louis burst out laughing.

Louis told his family who were overall excited, but his mum and dad were disappointed he didn't use protection. He told Liam, and Liam allowed him to attend school without having to pay saying, "You are carrying my grandchild why would I make you pay to stay? That's just stupid." He also offered to babysit. 

Louis moved into the main house and stayed in Harry's old bedroom so that Liam could be there to help in anyway possible.

Three months later Louis was six months pregnant and moody. Still no sign of Harry and that really didn't help the situation. 

It was September. Louis was afraid Harry would never come back, so he lashed out. Everyone understood when Louis would get that way. He was a little more under the weather than usual and him being a fat whale, or so he thought, wasn't helping.

Liam, Niall and Zayn helped to put together the nursery and Louis cried because it was so perfect. He found out he was having a boy, so the room was painted a light blue with little clouds lining the walls, courtesy of Zayn, and a nice set of white furniture from Louis' family.

Louis still took his walks in the gardens, all while talking to his baby. He talked about Harry, who would be called Papa, his family, and how much he loved the little boy growing in inside of him with nothing but the wind to carry the sound somewhere Louis hoped that Harry could hear it.


	14. Birthdays

At his eight month mark, Louis wrote a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well wherever you are. It has been eight months since I last saw you._

_I'm pregnant with a little boy. I love him so much already. I know you would love him too._

_I'm due in about a month. November 10th the doctors say._

_Niall, Zayn, and Liam are being wonderful. They set up the nursery a couple months ago and it's so perfect. I wish you were here to see it._

_I've started university. It's stressful but nothing I can't handle. When I have our little boy I'll stay at home more. Liam said that I could study online or through Skype, so that will also be a big help._

_I'm also staying in your room if that's okay. A dorm is no place for a baby._

_Liam told me your last name. It suits you well._

_I hope you come home soon to meet our baby boy, Noah Edward Styles._

_Love, Louis_

Louis folded the paper and gingerly placed it in an envelope with Harry's name written elegantly on the front. He pushed his chair from the desk and stood up putting one hand underneath his large stomach for support.

He carefully walked downstairs to the kitchen where he met Liam for dinner.

"How are you feeling today Louis?" Liam asked when he began to eat.

"I'm alright." Louis started. "When do you think Harry will come back?"

Liam gave him a sad look.

"I don't know."

It was November 17th when Louis gave birth to Noah. He was getting worried with each day that Noah was late, but at two a.m on November 17th Louis went into labour.

Louis woke in a puddle of liquid on his bed and felt incredibly embarrassed. What seventeen year old boy wets his bed, he thought. That was when the first contraction hit, and oh. Well he didn't wet the bed.

He quickly woke up Liam who rushed him to the hospital and called Niall and Zayn on the way. Louis was immediately taken by the doctors when they arrived.

Six hours later at 8:02 a.m Noah Edward Styles was born.

Louis went home three days later, happy to be able to sleep in his own bed and use the nursery.

Noah looked so much like Harry, Louis almost cried. The had the same dark brown curly hair and beautiful plump lips.

Louis was so happy despite Harry not being there.

Noah was a quiet baby and at first Louis was worried something was wrong, but he was just quiet like his Papa.

Louis turned eighteen a month later at his parents house with Noah being the best baby ever and getting spoiled by his aunts and grandparents. Louis' mother, although not wanting to make her son upset, had to ask.

Louis was sitting on the sofa in his parents living room in front of the fire place. He just put Noah down for bed in his room and could finally have some quiet time. His mother Jay sat down on the sofa next to him and gave him a warm smile. He returned the smile with a tired one.

"How are you feeling love?" She asked as she brought her son into a warm embrace. Louis melted into her, happy that he could be held again.

"Tired. Exhausted. But Noah is completely worth it. I'm so happy with him mum." Louis replied.

"He is so precious sweetheart. You did a wonderful job." She said quietly.

"He isn't here." Louis said after a small silence.

"I know darling. It's almost been a year."

"He'll come back. I know he will. He loves me. He'll come home." Louis said, unwinding himself from his mother and winding his arms around himself instead.

"Darling I don't think he will." Jay said softly. "Why not start a new li-"

"A new life?! No he will come home. He said so." Louis exclaimed cutting of his mother and looking at her in disbelief.

"I know love, but it's already been this long anything could have happen-" She got cut off again.

"Stop it! Stop talking about him as if he's dead! He isn't, I know he isn't." Louis cried burying his face in his hands.

"Okay darling. It's okay." Jay replied calmly rubbing Louis back gently as he sobbed.

Although in truth, Louis didn't know anything.

Before Louis knew it, it was February first. Harry's birthday and a year since he had left.

Noah woke up screaming in the middle of the night and Louis rushed to his room because it was so unusual.

No matter what Louis did he couldn't soothe his crying baby boy. Only when Louis brought Noah to his chest to pat his back to check for possible uncomfortable gas did he notice the red bloodstains.

"Liam!" Louis screamed, and not two seconds later Liam was standing beside him.

"He's bleeding! Liam why is he bleeding?!" Louis cried. Tears were pouring down his face and bluring his vision.

"Calm down Louis and come lay him on the changing table." Liam said. "On his stomach and remove his clothes." He added.

Louis sniffled and did as told slowly laying Noah and undressing him.

Liam examined Noah carefully and found something interesting.

"Well Louis it looks as if Noah is growing his wings." Liam said. Louis looked at him confused. "I assume it's because he is half human that his wings developed later. When I found Harry he already had his and he was a couple days old at most."

"He's growing wings?" Louis asked. He looked to his whimpering baby boy to see two tiny bone like things growing through his skin at his shoulder blades. "How do we take the pain away?" Louis asked stroking his baby's face lovingly.

"Well I suppose its just like teething, but on his back. I say we clean the blood and put some pain relieving salve on the skin around the bones." Louis nodded.

The next hour were whimpers from Noah and sighs of relief from Louis. They both went to bed in Harry's room. Noah lying on his stomach on Louis' chest, Louis half leaning and half lying on his pillows and woke up a few hours later.

Louis sat on the couch in the living room with Noah in his arms and said.

"It's Papa's birthday today."

Noah only opened his sea green eyes wider and giggled.


	15. Year Two

Louis stayed home with his family the summer after his first year of university. It was a bit chaotic, but Louis loved it all the same. 

By June Noah leaned to crawl, which was a big challenge for Louis because he could look away for one second and Noah would be somewhere totally different. Noah also began babbling. It was early June when Noah said his first complete word.

"You look so much like your Papa, Noah." Louis said to the little baby sitting on his lap. He hated talking in baby talk. He thought it was dumb and would hinder Noah's speaking abilities.

"Papa's curly hair," Louis said playing with a curl. "Papa's cute lips," he said. "Papa's face in general!" He exclaimed softly, smiling widely at the gurgling baby.

"Pa!" Noah shrieked.

Louis laughed. "Yeah baby, Papa."

"Papa!" Noah shrieked again. "Papa, Papa, Papa, Papa!" He shrieked, although it just sounded like a long repetition of 'pa's Louis was tearing up.

Louis was smiling so wide his face could have split in half. He scooped Noah into his arms and walked into the room he was staying in while at his family's house. On the beside table was a photo frame. Louis sat down on the edge of the bed and placed Noah on his lap again, with Noah's back against his chest, and picked up the picture. Louis held the photo in front of Noah and pointed at Harry's face.

"Papa." He stated.

Noah giggled at slapped his hand on the glass repeatedly. Louis smiled, his eyes filling with tears. A mixture of sadness and happiness was coursing through him.

"Hey Noah, can you say daddy?" Louis said looking down at his son. 

Noah giggled again and continued to repeat 'Pa'. 

"I love you baby boy." Was all Louis said.

Louis went back to school in August for his second year. Noah stayed with Liam most of the time because he wasn't allowed to enter the preschool division until he was two. Louis was struggling but he managed, and Noah no longer waking up in the middle of the night helped a lot. Sometimes he even regarded him as his little alarm clock because Noah woke up at exactly the right time Louis needed for him to get ready for his classes.

Noah's birthday in November was spent with Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis' mother. They had a small cupcake for Noah to destroy and a small cake for the grown ups to eat. Noah received a terrifying amount of toys from his uncles and grandparents, Louis was wondering where they were going to fit all of it. He was a spoiled little child, but Louis hoped he could teach him to never be ungrateful.

The rest of the year passed smoothly Louis was still caught up about Harry, but he put on a brave face for everyone. 

Noah learned more words and started to walk. It was troublesome for Louis when Noah learned to crawl, but now with the walking. It was a nightmare. Louis pretty much had to follow him everywhere to make sure that he was safe. Louis even went through extra precautionary measures and made the entire house baby proof. Fragile items up high and corners and edges rounded. It was his first child, he didn't know what to do.

Noah and Louis went to visit the family again for Christmas and Louis 19th birthday. 

For his birthday Louis received a scrapbook of Harry and Louis, and some of Noah from his sisters. The pictures were ones taken from when Harry visited with Louis and some secretly taken pictures by Liam. Louis laughed, and cried which made Noah walk over to him with a pout on his face, and Louis just cried some more because his little precious boy that was a gift from Harry was the sweetest little boy in the world.

Christmas was good. Louis sisters played with Noah all day so Louis could take a break and chat with his parents, and they had a wonderful Christmas dinner.

Louis and Noah went back home the day after new years so Louis could start school again.

"Daddy!" Louis heard Noah yell from the living room.

"Yes baby. I'm in the kitchen, one second!" Louis yelled back. He was fixing a small fruit bowl for snack time before Noah went down for his nap.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Noah screamed. 

Louis quickly walked into the living room.

"What baby? What are you screaming about?" Louis said exasperated holding the small bowl of fruit and a fork.

Noah was standing and pointing cutely at the bookshelf, his tiny wings expanding slightly every time he bounced in place.

"Pesent! Pesent!" He shouted, still pointing to the shelf where a small tiny bow wrapped box was sitting.

Louis chuckled at his sons eagerness. He set the bowl and fork on the coffee table and walked over to Noah who was looking up to him with his mouth in the shape of an 'o' and his eyes wide. Louis picked him up and placed him on his hip.

"That present is for Papa, baby. Papa's birthday is tomorrow, but he's still on his trip." Louis said with a smile.

"Papa, trip." Noah repeated. Louis nodded.

"Yeah, a trip." Louis said to himself. "So! How 'bout some fruit for my cute baby boy?" Louis asked Noah.

"Yay!" Noah shouted with a grin. Louis flinched from the sudden volume change, but laughed none the less.

"Then it's nap time because my baby boy needs to rest." 

"No!" Noah pouted elongating the 'o' sound.


	16. Third time is not always the charm

The third year Harry was gone, Louis tried dating again.

Keyword 'tried'.

The first few dates always went well, Louis not really feeling any special spark, but still giving it a chance. Then he brought the dates home to meet Noah. That part didn't go so well.

Ever.

Either the dates thought Noah was a weird freak because of his wings, or Noah just didn't speak. At all. He kept an emotionless face that reminded Louis so much of Harry.

Noah was able to form cut off sentences, so Louis knew he could talk. It only reminded him further of Harry, so he gave up the dating scene. If Noah wasn't happy then Louis wasn't happy.

Noah turned two that year, so Louis was able to get him into the preschool. It was a huge help on Louis and Liam's part. They could get more work done because the latest children could stay was four in the afternoon, and that was always two to three hours Louis used after class to study or write an essay.

On the first day of Noah's preschool he was shy, didn't talk , and didn't associate with the other children, but that was expected right?

More days passed and Noah still didn't acknowledge the other students while only giving a shake or nod of the head to teachers. He played by himself and he didn't seem bothered by it. So Louis asked Noah if he liked school at all.

They were in the living room one evening, Noah was playing with his toys, Louis on his laptop working on an essay and drinking tea.

"Baby, do you like going to school? You're teachers tell me you don't talk to them or play with the other boys and girls." Louis said.

Noah looked at his daddy for a few moments before he spoke.

"No like talking." He replied. "Only like talking to gampa, unckies, and daddy." He said and went back to his toys.

Louis placed his laptop and tea down and walked over to sit with his son. 

"Why's that baby? How come you don't like talking?" Louis asked.

Noah shrugged and replied quietly, "Jus' no like."

Louis sighed and muttered to himself, "Just like your Papa." 

Noah must have caught the end because he snapped his head around and grinned.

"Papa home?" He asked excitedly.

Louis smiled sadly and picked Noah up to hug him. Noah wrapped his tiny arms around dis daddy's neck and his head on his shoulder. 

"No baby, I'm sorry. Papa isn't back from his trip yet." Louis replied.

"Oh"

Louis hugged Noah just a little bit tighter and Noah tried to do the same. Louis chuckled at the gesture and pulled back from the hug with a smile on his face.

"How 'bout we watch a movie with Grandpa and cuddle before bed?" Louis asked.

"Yay!" Noah yelled throwing his hand up, a grin across his face.

"Okay, go get Grandpa from his office and I'll get blankets okay?"

"Yes sir!" Noah replied, although it sounded more like 'suur', with an over exaggerated salute and ran off toward Liam's study.

Louis laughed and shook his head at Noah's antics.

For Christmas and Louis birthday they decided to stay home while Louis family came to visit. Louis turned 20, the same age as Harry when he left.

The year came to an end. Louis once again had no one for his new years kiss. He hadn't had anyone to kiss at all since Harry left.

But thats alright. He had Noah.

Once again it was that time of year. Although this time Noah made the event more cheery.

Noah helped his daddy pick out a very special book for pictures for Papa's birthday. Together they decorated the book, took silly pictures, and Noah got messy with some paints.

The night of February first, after Noah went to sleep and the scrapbook took it's place next to the bow wrapped present box, Louis stood at the window looking at the sky with a small glass of wine.

"Happy birthday Haz."


	17. New Starts and Answers

Noah turned three and Louis turned twenty-one at the start of Louis last year of university. 

Louis finally graduated. A big accomplishment on his part and everyone was immensely proud of him.

Noah didn't really understand what was going on but he smiled and hugged his daddy anyway.

Boxes were piled high in Louis' room. There was a similar situation in Noah's room as well.

"You sure you want to do this?" Liam asked from where he was leaning on the doorway. 

Louis looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah I'm pretty sure. I want something different and I've been given an opportunity at a fresh start. I think it'll be good for us." Louis said placing a few stranded items in a box.

"It is Lou, but London? You're going so far away." Liam whined.

Louis laughed at Liam's inner child.

"Why are you whining? Aren't you supposed to be the Grandfather? And plus, it's only an hour away by car. It's not like we're moving to Australia." Louis chuckled. "And, Niall and Zayn are moving in next door to us so it'll be great." 

At that moment Niall and Zayn walked through the front door. 

"Where's my little flying monster!?" Niall shouted playfully.

"Unc' Ni!" Noah screamed excitedly. Louis heard the flap of tiny wings and an 'oof' from Niall.

"Noah! No flying in the house!" Louis yelled walking into the entryway.

"Sorry daddy." Noah pouted.

"Party pooper." Niall teased. "Say little crow, want to play outside?" 

"Yeah!" Noah said. He looked to Louis for conformation and Louis nodded.

"Go on." 

Niall and Noah ran outside to play while Louis, Liam, and Zayn went to the kitchen to talk.

"So you ready to go Lou?" Zayn asked. "Niall and I already sent everything."

"Yeah pretty much, just the few stragglers to pack up." Louis replied.

Liam suddenly made a very loud fake sob. Both Louis and Zayn looked at him in confusion.

"My babies are leaving me!" Liam wailed.

Louis and Zayn both burst into laughter.

By the middle of July Louis and Noah settled into their cute little two bedroom flat that was very nice in Louis' opinion, and Noah seemed to like it too.

Louis registered Noah for an early five's program at a small preschool a couple streets away and Louis got his schedule for his job as a drama teacher.

They both started school in August and Louis was finally somewhat happy with how things were turning out.

Noah's fourth birthday party was a small get together of Louis, Niall, Zayn, and their other neighbor Eleanor, also known as Auntie Ellie. 

They all shared a small ice cream cake and had a little dance party.

Louis' twenty second birthday was spent with Noah in their flat. Noah drew a picture for him and gave him a drama mask that he made with the help of his uncles. Noah made sure to tell his daddy that he wrapped it himself. Christmas was similar, Niall and Zayn helped with being Santa and they all had fun that morning.

Soon enough the holidays were over and everyone had to go back to work and school.

Before Louis knew it, it had already been five years.

When Harry arrived at the community of winged people, he definitely wasn't expecting anything so grand. Everything was very posh and detailed, it looked like a grand palace everywhere.

Gemma took him to his temporary room after giving him a tour of their home.

The second day he was there he visited his mother and sat and talked to her all day. Most of that talk was about Louis.

The third day was spent talking some more and learning about his people. He learned how to retract his wings into his skin to look like a human, and he also learned that their race had an agreement with the human government to keep peace.

The fourth day his mother was incredibly weak. 

"Darling why have you been away for so long?" Harry's mother asked softly.

"What do you mean? I've been here for four days and I'm leaving tomorrow. I promised Louis I'd only be gone for four to five days." He replied.

"Oh sweetheart." She started, reaching a hand up slowly to caress her sons face. "You have been gone for four years already."

"What? No, it's been four days."

"Sweetheart, a day here is a year where Louis is. There is a barrier around our community that, while it protects us, creates a time change between here and the rest of the world." She explained weakly.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry mother I need to go. I love you." He said quickly and kissed her forehead.

He rushed out of the room as soon as she smiled and nodded.

"Gemma!" He shouted in rage.

He found her in the entryway to their house and he slammed her against the wall. She yelped in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He screamed. "Four and a half years Gemma! Four and a half years I've been gone and you didn't bother to tell me!?"

"I-I'm so-sorry!" Gemma stuttered out.

Harry grunted and threw his sister to the ground in anger. 

He yanked the door open and took off to the sky as fast as he could.


	18. London bound

Harry walked down a random street of London, wings retracted and a warm winter coat around him.

After his frantic fly back to the school to meet Louis he found out that it was March and he had already been gone for five years.

He burst through the door of his house and looked everywhere for Louis. Or at least a sign of him being there.

"Harry?"

Harry whipped around in his bedroom and he met the face of a very confused Liam.

"Dad." He sighed in relief. "Where's Louis?" He asked.

Liam just stared.

"Dad where is Louis?!" Harry was getting restless.

"He's gone. He doesn't live here anymore. Harry why do you look the same? Where the fuck have you been?!" Liam yelled.

"Short version. Gemma left out some details about how one day where she lives is one year here." Harry explained. "Wait what do you mean Louis is gone? Where did he go?!" Harry asked frantic.

"London." Was all Liam said. Still shocked by Harry's explanation.

Well that explained the never aging mother and sister when they visited over the years. Liam just thought they stopped aging at some point.

When Liam came out of his thoughts Harry was already gone. 

Harry arrived in London in twenty minutes. It was then that Harry realized he hadn't even asked Liam where Louis lived.

He sighed and retracted his wings. He checked his pockets, happy to find his wallet. He walked into a random clothing store and bought a t-shirt and winter coat for his shirtless cold frame.

He then started his search.

It was four in the afternoon when Harry stopped his search for the day and just started to walk random streets.

He came across a nursery school and paused in front of it, just observing. He wondered what it would be like to have children with Louis.

A child caught his attention.

A little boy with curly hair and bright blue eyes was playing by himself with a small red firetruck. What shocked Harry the most was the set of pitch black wings, much like his own, that were attached to the boys back.

The little boy looked up and caught Harry's gaze. Realization flashed across the little boy's features and his face lit up in a grin.

"Papa!" The little boy shouted as he scrambled to his feet and ran over to the fence in front of Harry.

Confusion was an understatement to what Harry was feeling while watching the little boy hold his arms up and make grabby hands towards him.

"Papa! Papa! Papa you're back!" The little boy shouted.

Harry looked around him to see if perhaps the little boy was talking to someone else. There was no one.

"I think you have the wrong person bud, I'm not your Papa." Harry said gently.

The little boy pouted and dropped his arms. 

"Yes you are!" He shouted with conviction. "You're Papa Hawwy! Daddy has a piture of you I seen it! Daddy said you were on a trip and that's why you weren't home, but we always had your birfday parties. We got cake and. Oh! We have your pesents Papa. Daddy said we had to keep them safe for you when you came home!" The little boy rambled, a little out of breath, but with a smile on his face.

"What's your name?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Noah Edward Styles Papa!" Noah said with a nod and a grin, once again making grabby hands.

Harry picked up the small boy shakily. His breath was shaky as he looked at Noah's face closely. He could see it. The resemblance. Noah had Louis' nose and cheeks while he had Harry's curls and lips. The blue of his eyes matching Louis' perfectly.

"Noah." Harry whispered as he ran his thumb across Noah's cheek, caressing his face.

"Papa." Noah whispered in reply. A little cheeky grin was set across his face, thinking they were playing a game.

Harry burst into tears and held Noah in a tight hug. Noah wrapped his arms around his Papa's neck trying to hold just as tight.

Noah stroked Harry's hair, trying to comfort his Papa.

"Papa don't cry! Why crying?" Noah asked.

"I'm very happy love. Very, very happy." Harry chuckled wetly into his sons neck.

His son. 

"Hey you! Put him down or I will call the police!" An angry voice shouted.

Harry looked up from where his face was buried in Noah's neck to see an angry young man coming towards them with his fist in the air.

Harry's wings expanded on instinct, tearing holes in the back of his winter coat, and wrapped around his son for protection.

A few of the children gasped and the young man stopped dead in his tracks while Noah was smiling happily at the sight of his father's wings.

Harry continued to glare at the man with his wings up protectively. 

"Papa, Papa we have the same!" Noah laughed giddily.

Harry looked to his son with a smile. 

"Yeah we do baby." Harry said. "I'll teach you some tricks some time yeah?" 

Noah beamed at his fathers words and he looked over to the once angry man.

"Papa that's my teacher Mr. Josh. He's very nice." Noah said quietly.

At the word teacher Harry relaxed a little and furled his wings to his back.

"Daddy!" Noah shouted over Harry's shoulder.

Harry whipped around with Noah in his arms to face the love of his life. 

"Harry?"


	19. Home and Forgiveness? (Mature... at the end)

Louis was stunned to silence.

Harry.

His Harry, was standing in front of him holding their son.

Harry stared at Louis. He was still as beautiful as five years ago. He looked more mature, his cheekbones sharper and he was just a little bit taller. He still had his small frame, tiny hands and feet. His eyes were exactly the same.

Harry quickly put Noah down and stepped forward.

"Lou." Harry said quietly.

Tears gathered in Louis' eyes. He was exactly the same. Louis dropped everything he was holding and walked forward quickly.

Harry smiled meeting Louis in the middle with his arms spread wide when he felt a stinging pain in his cheek.

Louis slapped him.

Well I guess I deserved that. Harry thought.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Louis shouted. "Five years Harry and you suddenly show up out of no where." Louis' tears fell. "Why do you look exactly the same?" Louis asked a little quieter.

"I was only there for five days. I didn't know Lou, I'm so sorry." Harry said.

"You were gone for five years, Harry what are you talking about?" 

"One day was one year." Was all Harry said. Louis didn't get it, however he didn't really care at that point.

Louis couldn't take it anymore. He was beyond pissed but his Harry was finally home. Louis launched himself into Harry's arms, his arms circled Harry's neck and his tears freely falling as he sobbed into Harry's neck.

Harry's arms wound around Louis' middle and held him tight.

Louis sighed. He was finally being held again. He pulled back, looked at Harry's face, smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips met and Louis felt everything just as it was five years ago.

Noah was getting tired of being ignored by his Daddy and Papa, so he tried to wiggle his way between them.

Harry and Louis detached their lips and Louis couldn't help but let out a watery giggle at Noah's pout.

"Hi baby." Louis said picking Noah up and settling him on his waist.

"Can we go home? Papa has to open his pesents." Noah said leaning his head on his daddy's shoulder.

Louis chuckled. "Yes baby, we can go home."

Louis stepped around Harry to see a still stunned Mr. Josh at the door. He waved and said they'd be going.

Noah made grabby hands at Harry from Louis' arms, so Harry took Noah while Louis picked up the stuff he dropped.

They made their way back home to the flat, Louis opened the door and told Noah to go wash up. 

"He's really ours?" Harry asked in amazement.

Louis just nodded and made his way to the kitchen to start dinner.

"How?"

"I got pregnant. Your birthday, just before you left." Louis replied.

"When was he born?" Harry asked quietly.

"November seventeenth." 

It was quiet in the kitchen, except for Louis' shuffling, until Noah bounded into the kitchen and climbed onto the stool next to Harry.

"Hi Papa." Noah said with a huge grin.

"Hi bud." Harry said back, an identical smile plastered to his face.

Louis couldn't help but smile at the sight as he placed two plates of chicken and rice on the table in front of them. He placed two forks beside them before he sat down with his own plate.

"So Noah how was school today? You didn't make any trouble for Mr. Josh did you?" Louis asked.

"M'm" Noah said shaking his head chewing on a piece of chicken.

"Good." 

Harry was eating silently taking glances at Louis from time to time.

The front door of the flat slammed open and Harry jumped to his feet, his wings unfurling menacingly.

"Little crow! Louis what's for dinner?!" Louis heard Niall shout.

"Uncle Ni! Uncle Z!" Noah shouted and flew out of the kitchen, avoiding Harry's wings.

"Noah! No flying in the house!" Louis shouted. "Calm down macho man, it's only Niall and Zayn." Louis said pushing Harry's wings aside and slapping him on the chest.

"Hey." Harry drawled as Louis walked out of the kitchen. Harry followed quickly, coming face to face with an older looking Niall and Zayn.

"Harry?" Niall said in confusion as the winged man walked from the kitchen.

Before Harry knew it he was being slammed to the wall by a very angry looking Zayn.

When did he get so strong?

"Where the fuck have you been huh? Decide to show up after five years of nothing do you?" Zayn yelled.

"Zayn!" Louis screamed, the same time Noah yelled, "Papa!"

Harry stayed quiet, partly because he really didn't feel the need to explain anything to Zayn, and partly because Zayn was kind of making it difficult for him to speak.

"Zayn let him go! To him it's only been five days, he's still twenty years old!" Louis explained desperately. "There was a time difference between where we live and where he went. One day for him was a year for us. He didn't know so let him go!" 

Zayn grunted, still upset, but pushed off of Harry.

Noah squirmed from Nialls arms and ran over to Harry shouting, "Papa! Papa! Are you okay? You hurt?" With unshed tears in his eyes.

Harry picked him up wiping his eyes. 

"I'm perfectly fine bud. Your uncle Zayn was only trying to look out for daddy is all. Papa was gone a lot longer than he said he would be." Harry replied.

"No kidding." Zayn scoffed.

"Zayn!" Louis whisper yelled. Harry only smiled and shook his head.

Louis sighed. "There's food in the kitchen Niall, Zayn. Come on Noah you're not finished eating." 

They all walked back to the kitchen and took their seats at the table, Niall served up some food for himself and Zayn.

"So what took you so long?" Zayn asked.

"Zayn!" Louis whisper yelled, again, although he was wondering the same. 

"Gemma didn't tell me about the time difference, and it had already been a couple years by the time I found out. Came as soon as I did though." Harry said. "It's literally only been a couple days for me." 

"So you're still twenty?" Niall asked.

Harry nodded. 

"You're the youngest now!" Niall laughed. "Lou's the oldest, Zayn's the second, I'm the third, and you're the baby." He cooed.

Harry rolled eyes. Maybe he was still the most mature, but then again, Louis's raised a child.

"Whatever." Zayn scoffed. "I guess it wasn't your fault."

Harry's eyes widened and Louis choked on his food a bit. Zayn forgiving someone?!

"Oh shut up Louis." Zayn said as if he read Louis' thoughts.

After dinner Niall and Zayn bid their farewells and Louis, Noah, and Harry sat in the living room opening Harry's birthday gifts.

Harry opened the most recent gift first. He laughed and teared up at the precious photos.

Three other gifts were random knickknacks Louis found that he thought Harry would like. Noah gave him a bunch of little drawings of their family.

The bow wrapped present box was last, and Louis was nervous when Harry opened it. He had wanted to give it as a gift to tell Harry he was pregnant, but he just used it as a birthday gift instead because he wasn't able to be there. 

Inside the box was a pair of baby boots and Louis' first ultrasound photo.

Harry cried even harder and held Louis and Noah in his arms for a while as he calmed down.

Harry insisted on putting Noah to bed while Louis cleared up the kitchen.

"Everything is very weird to me you know." Harry said when he entered the kitchen again. Louis turned to face him, leaning his back against the sink. "Because I literally saw you five days ago and you were my little soft innocent Louis." He paused. "Now you're my little handsome Louis who happens to be two years older than me and the father of my child." Harry exclaimed softly throwing his arms in the air with a small smile.

Louis chuckled softly, and they stood staring at each other.

"Noah told me you brought men home." Harry said looking beyond cute.

"I did." Louis said. "What was I supposed to do? You were gone for three years at that point. For all I knew, you were never coming home." Louis continued shakily. Tears came to his eyes and he covered his face with one of his hands while he let out a deep breath.

"Did you-- Did you--" Harry sighed trying not to let tears fall. "Did you do anything-- with them?" He asked.

Louis really wanted to make Harry feel bad. To make him feel the same thing Louis felt throughout all five years he was gone, and he knew exactly what Harry meant by asking that question. 

But as much as he wanted to make him feel bad, it really wasn't his fault, and he wondered why he was so accepting of the situation. Maybe it was because his Harry came back and that was all he really wanted.

He realized that he waited long to answer and Harry must have taken the silence as an answer because silent tears made their way down Harry's face.

"No." Louis finally answered. "Didn't even let them kiss me." He scoffed quietly and turned back towards the sink to finish washing dishes.

Relief flooded through Harry's body when Louis answered. He let out a deep breath before he walked up behind Louis.

He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and buried his face into his neck. He kissed all along the sides of Louis' neck. Louis couldn't help but tilt his head to give Harry more access. 

"I hope you know that I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least a couple years, now that you're home." Louis said breathlessly.

"Home? And sounds good to me." Harry replied. He spun Louis around so he could kiss him properly.

"Yeah, home." Louis mumbled against Harry's lips.

Harry tapped Louis' thighs and Louis jumped up to wrap his legs around Harry's waist.

They made their way up to Louis' bedroom, or rather, their bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress.

"Too many clothes." Louis mumbled frustrated. 

He tugged on Harry's t-shirt, Harry chuckled against his mouth.

"Would you shut up? Five years of no sex really does things to you." Louis said slapping Harry's chest.

Soon enough clothes were on the floor and Harry had two fingers stretching Louis slowly.

Louis letting small breathy moans at the feeling of Harry's fingers.

"Haz, hurry up, please." Louis whined.

Harry nodded even though Louis couldn't see him. He leaned back and slicked up his aching member.

He spread Louis' legs just a little wider and lined up to his hole. He leaned over peppering kissed all over Louis' face as he pushed in.

"I love you Lou. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Harry said when his hips met Louis'.

Louis sighed at the feeling of being so full after so long.

"I love you too Haz. I never stopped." He said in a whisper, tears flowing down his face.

Harry kissed his tears away and started to thrust his hips. He quickly built up a rhythm and was moaning at the feeling of Louis so hot and tight around him.

Louis was in complete bliss at the feeling of Harry moving in and out of him. Harry lifted Louis hips just a little and slid back in, hitting Louis prostate dead on.

"Oh! H-Harry please again! There." Louis breathed into Harry's neck, his fingernails scratching into Harry's wingless back.

Harry not denying his lovers plea thrust into that same spot over and over, making Louis writhe beneath him.

It wasn't much longer before Louis was coming untouched with a shout of Harry's name and clenching so tight around Harry that he came almost immediately after, painting Louis' insides.

Harry collapsed on top of Louis, panting. He buried his head into Louis' neck and couldn't help but chuckle. They both broke out into a small fit of giggles for no reason.

They stayed like that until Louis became uncomfortable and oversensitive. Harry rolled off of him and reached over the side of the bed to grab his discarded t-shirt.

He wiped Louis off carefully and tossed the shirt aside. Louis instantly cuddled into Harry's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	20. Not a dream

Louis woke up the next morning to a cold empty bed.

Was it really a dream?

He sighed swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

He stood up, pain shot through his lower back making him almost collapse. He grabbed the bedside table to balance himself.

Nope. Not a dream.

Louis chuckled to himself and made his way to the kitchen with a slight limp.

"Daddy! You're up!" Noah shouted in glee. "Papa making breakfast."

Louis looked up. Harry was at the stove while Noah was in his booster seat at the table. Louis slowly, but surely walked towards the table. He sat himself down with a barely audible hiss.

"Daddy what's matter? You hurt?" Noah asked worriedly.

 _Bless this sweet child._ Louis swore to himself.

"Yes baby I'm fine. My bum just hurts a little." Louis replied.

"What happen?" Noah asked. Louis could hear Harry snickering to himself while flipping the last batch of pancakes.

 _Oh jeez._ "I fell on it yesterday after you went to sleep sweetheart. The ground was really hard. Pounded my bum pretty good." Louis replied with a nod.

Harry was choking on his intake of breath when Louis finished.

"Oh." Noah nodded in understanding. "Papa you okay too?" He asked when Harry finished his coughing fit.

"I'm all good bud." Harry replied in a choked voice, all the while glaring at a smirking Louis.

A couple months later Harry had gotten himself a job in a pretty high up position at a company that produced organic materials which allowed him to work from home, while Louis stayed working at his school as a drama teacher. Noah went into primary school after learning how to retract his wings he was loving it.

"Bye Daddy, bye Papa!" Noah said as he hugged them both quickly and ran to find his desk, his spider-man backpack waving around as he ran. He was proud to say that he could spell his name.

"Wha-What?" Louis stuttered his arms reaching out a little. "What happened to the 'No I don't want to go'? and the 'Don't leave me Daddy'?"

Harry chuckled wrapping an arm around Louis' waist. Louis looked up and glared at him.

"Don't you start laughing! This is a crucial stage of Daddy-Son bonding!" Louis said a little hysterically.

"What about Papa-Son bonding? And babe just be happy that he wants to learn besides, in a couple years you'll have that moment of him not wanting to go to school." Harry said trying not to laugh at his boyfriends expression.

"I don't want to wait a few years Harry! I wanted that now, on his first day of school!" Louis pouted.

Harry just pressed a kiss to Louis' temple and brought him tighter into his side. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry, leaned his head onto his shoulder and sighed watching Noah sit at his table with a smile on his face.

Noah still refused to talk to anyone, but at least he was happy.

Another few months went by when Louis started to throw up every morning. Harry was starting to get worried, but Louis had an idea of what it was. They hadn't really been using protection, at all. So there Louis was sitting on the toilet in their bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test to tell him if he was pregnant or not.

His timer went off and he grabbed the stick off the counter to look.

"Shit." He muttered to himself as he looked at the little pink plus sign.

He knew Harry wouldn't be upset with him, hell he'd probably be ecstatic, but Louis wasn't really sure if he could handle it again. He still had some irrational fear that Gemma will drop out of nowhere and snatch Harry from him again.

He sighed and held the stick in his fist for a few seconds trying to gather his thoughts.

Harry knocked on the bathroom door and called Louis' name. He was a little worried because Louis had been in their for a good half hour.

"Yeah babe I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Louis called back.

Harry went back to their bed and got working on his laptop again.

Louis sighed once more before opening the bathroom door. He stood in the doorway with the test squeezed in his hand that was pulled up to his chest as he watched Harry work.

"Haz?" Louis said timidly.

Harry looked up from his laptop as a silent go on.

"How... Uh... How would you feel... about, um, having another baby?" Louis asked.

Harry looked at him in confusion. He thought that it was pretty clear how much he would like another child. It's not like they had been trying or anything, but he'd made subtle hints to Louis over the past couple months.

Louis bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." He said holding up the test stick.

Harry's eyes widened like saucers and he practically tossed his laptop to the side in his haste to get to where Louis was standing.

He took the test from Louis' hands and looked at the little plus sign. His face broke out into the biggest smile as he looked down at his boyfriend. Louis smiled back, holding his arms close to him as a reassurance of some sort.

Harry laughed and scooped Louis into a bear hug while spinning him around. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck laughing along with him. Harry set him down on his feet, but kept him close to his chest.

"I had this planned out better, but I can't wait any more." He got to one knee and took Louis' hand. Louis raised his free hand to his mouth tears gathering in his eyes. "Louis Tomlinson will you please marry me?" Harry asked.

Louis could only nod frantically. Harry got to his feet to press a kiss to Louis' lips then got back down on his knees to be eye leveled with Louis' tummy. He lifted Louis shirt and pressed little kisses everywhere he could.

"Hello little baby. I'm your Papa and I'm so happy that you're here." Harry cooed to Louis' tummy.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair and choked a watery laugh. He used his other hand to cover his mouth and wipe the few tears that shed.

Harry stood up again and planted a large kiss to Louis lips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. God I love you." Harry muttered against Louis' lips as he planted kiss after kiss.

Louis smiled widely tears freely flowing down his face in happiness.

"I love you too." He muttered against Harry's lips.

Nope. Definitely not a dream.


	21. Epilogue

_1 year later..._

The wind blows in a steady breeze through the large field. The sun shines down gently in the mid-morning of the September day. A medium sized country home sits at the end of the road that leads straight into the quaint little town the people are able to call home.

Louis sits in a porch swing with a cup of tea and a book. He values mornings like these, the ones where he doesn't need to get Noah ready for school, where he can relax and have a little alone time.

He looks out to the field that is their back yard. He takes a sip of tea thinking back to the moment they moved into the house eight months ago.

He had been 7 months pregnant and Harry was worrying about him twenty four seven thinking he would pop at any moment. Louis just chuckled at him, but let him be, even if it was a little annoying, because Harry wasn't able to be there for when Louis was pregnant with Noah, so it might have been his only chance to see a pregnant Louis. Louis wasn't sure if he wanted to push another baby out of his body again. He loved having Harry's children, but let's face it, being pregnant is hard.

The front door of their little country home opens, Noah walks out rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey baby why're you out here?" Louis asks.

"I wanted to lay with you in bed, but you weren't there. Don't wanna lay with Papa." Noah yawns.

Louis chuckles quietly and opens his arms from where he sits on the swing. "Come here darling."

Noah climbs onto the swing and buries himself into Louis' side, Louis wraps his arms around his son.

Around half an hour later when Louis' tea has run cold and Noah has almost fallen asleep, the cottage door opens again, Harry steps out with their sleepy daughter.

"Ah! There you guys are." Harry says, catching Louis' eyes with a smile.

Louis smiles back. "When did she wake up?"

"Couple minutes ago. When did you wake up? Noah?"

"Noah, about a half hour ago and I woke up around 3 hours ago I think." Louis replies.

Harry nods looking out into the field surrounding their home.

"Well I'm going to make breakfast and get Darcy some cream for her back. You going to sit out here for longer or will you join us in the kitchen?" Harry asks.

Louis looks down at Noah in his arms. "I think we'll join you."

They all walk inside where Harry cooks them all a nice breakfast, they laugh, and Louis, even though Harry missed a lot, is here now, he could not be more happy.

The END...


End file.
